


Mana Revas

by AvaSolavellan (EvieEvangelion)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elvhenan, Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Arlathan, Before the Veil, Elvhen Gods, Elvhen Lore, Elvhen Pantheon, Elvhenan Culture and Customs, Evanuris, F/M, Fen'Harel enansal, Lavellan POV, Mistakes, My First Smut, Mythal POV, NSFW, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Smut, Solas POV, Start of the rebellion, The Past, Trespasser DLC, Vir'Abelasan, Well Younger, Well of Sorrows, Wisdom, Young Fen'Harel, Young Solas, closeness, hades persephone au, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieEvangelion/pseuds/AvaSolavellan
Summary: Lavellan, a high priestess to Mythal, and one of the few Elvhen old enough to remember the days before the Evanuris, a time before they where Gods, is 'taken' by Fen'Harel, for he can free their bodies, and their magic, but not their minds, for that he needs her. Mythal's oldest servant lost, she must reconsider how she views the people, and what they deserve. Are the Evanuris really what they need?(Hades/Pesephone inspiried AU inspired)





	1. "Abduction" By Fen'Heral

**Author's Note:**

> So a tumblr user (psychoticmangle) gave me this idea, and it grew into a monster! Plan on writing to versions of this story, the version that truly happened (this version) and the version that the dalish tell as a myth to warn about Fen'Harel. 
> 
> I wanted to use it as a chance to show the little things the dalish get wrong and how that changes the whole story, since you know “They are children, acting out stories misheard and repeated wrong a thousand times.”

Lavellan worked quietly, she was a high priestess of Mythal, so she didn't need to be polishing the statues, for while she was still a faithful servant, she had earned some measure of freedom. No she did this because she found it to be enjoyable, peaceful even. She was grateful that she had the freedom to do this, she had served Mythal for many thousand of years, she even remembered a time when the Evanuris were not deities, when they where simply leaders of the people. She had not failed to notice that she was one of the few that remember this, many of the others had entered the Uthenera or had simple disappeared all together. Lavellan wonder when her time would come, had only taken so long because she served Mythal?

“Lethallan.” A voice behind her, Lavellan had believed she was alone, there was a new temple to Mythal being to built to the south, most of the servants where there, creating the Vir'abelasan, The Well of Sorrows. When she turned though she understood, Fen’Harel, she cast her eyes down. She remembered when he was raised to the Evanuris, but he was one of them now, she must show respect. She knelt down, as she did so she could have sworn she head the faintest of sighs.

“There is no need Lethallan, you are to come with me. This would be difficult if you would not look at me.”

Lavellan’s heart dropped, had her time come? Was this The Dread Wolf’s true purpose? Was this why he was uplifted, he was willing to maintain the trick of their godhood? Slowly she stood, looking upon the Dread Wolf. He was taller than she was, with long brown braids, had she not been so scared she might have laughed at the broken wolf skull he wore. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, Lavellan an unreadable emotion flickered across his face as their eyes met. 

“This way.” He told her as he turned; she followed, knowing that so long as she wore the vallaslin, her magic could not hope to match his.

He lead her to an eluvian, she followed him through, expecting her to meet her fate, in the cross roads. He did said nothing, just lead her to another eluvian.

She was unable to believe what she saw on the other side, a beautiful field laid beneath them; in the distance she saw a building in the middle of a lake. Fen’Herel looked back at her then, a smile curved at the edge of his lips.

“Did you think I was taking somewhere else, some were Dreadful?” He was toying with her, showing her a lovely paradise only to take it away that had to be it.

“What do you want from me Fen’Harel?” She finally asked. His shoulders seemed to sump a little he turned and waved for her to follow. As they walked and got closer to the temple? In the center of the lake, she started to see more Elvhen but none wore Vallaslin. They weren’t part of the Evanuris so how was this allowed. In front of the temple he stopped.

“I want you to tell them the truth.” He said, she quirked her eyebrow confused. “About the Evanuris, I have tried, but they will not listen to me, I’m all tricks after all.” He let out a little chuckle. “You are the only one I could find who remembers. You remember a time before the Evanuris, you have served them and you wear the vallaslin, as they once did.”

“But they don’t wear it now, how!?” She cut in, her mind racing as she tried put together the pieces. He was one of the Evanuris, why would he want to destroy the illusion of their godhood?

“I have crafted a spell.” He explained simply. “These people wished for freedom, I granted it to them, but I can only free their magic, not their minds.” He looked at her then. “I need you to do that.”

“What makes you think I will?” She asked this made the Dread Wolf laugh, a short bark of a laugh.

“You know they are not gods, you have served them longer than most. Surely you more than most, wish for freedom.” It was now Lavellan’s turn to let out a short harsh laugh.

“I have my freedom.” She said simple. Fen’Harel reached out and touched the careful branches tattooed on to her cheek. she shivered under his touch. “More than most.” She corrected. His hand fell away from her face.

“Even if I believed that, what of them?” He motioned towards the elves around them. Some working in the gardens around the temple, others practicing their magic, she watched them for a moment. She had not thought about the other servants to the Evanuris in a long time. It was easier if she didn’t, she didn’t have the power to help them, to dwell on their plight was too much to bare.

“So that’s what you want from me to tell them the Evanuris aren’t gods, you included? What are you after Fen'Harel?” She was confused, yes perhaps they would listen to her, it was the truth after all, but what would that get him.

“Solas, please.” He corrected the name she used. “I will share my plan, if you are willing to help me that is.” She reached up, it was now her turn to point out the Vallaslin on her face.

“What does it matter if I’m willing?”

“It matters.” His ton was flat, to the point; the honesty of it shocked her. She was quiet for a moment.

“I don’t know.” She said, she didn’t know what to do, what choice to make, she had been ordered for so long, that being given a choice was over whelming.

“Take your time.” He said as he turned to walk into the temple like building, leaving Lavellan outside. She sat down on the steps of the temple she stared out at the people around her, watching them. She stayed there for a long time, just watching, her mind barely grasping their actions. They were simple, but no one told them what to do, there was no pull of orders in their actions. As she watched them she felt something build in her, jealously perhaps, she hadn’t felt like this in hundreds of year. She thought she had gotten what she wanted, the best life she could have hoped for. She stood up and walked into the temple looking for Fen’Harel, no Solas.

As she walked into the temple she noticed the stares she was starting to get, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone make a small gesture towards her and then point at their own face. She touched her face, her vallaslin? Somehow this made her embarrassed; she had worn the vallaslin for most of her life and had stopped thinking about it long ago. She continued to walk, though now she kept her eyes down. She had thought she would find Solas here but he seemed to have left. She looked around; trying to find someone to ask, her confusion must have shown.

“Do you need help?” An elven woman came up behind her; she had a kind bare face, with long silver hair braided down her back.

“Umm...” She wasn’t sure what to say, she knew it wasn’t proper. “I was looking for Fen’Harel....” She said, fear leaking into her voice. Such a bold statement, one that would have her punished in any other temple, but woman just smiled at her.

“Down that hall, there is an eluvian, it will take you straight to his study.” Lavellan nodded and took her leave. She traveled through the eluvian the woman had spoken of, and was confronted with a solid wooden door. Taking a deep breath she rapped her knuckles against it.

“Come in.” A voice called from the other side. She stepped into the room, she felt so unsure of herself for the first time in hundreds of years. “Oh? What is it Lavellan?” He asked. She was not shocked that he knew her name, if what he had said earlier was true then he had been hunting down someone that had lived through the rise of the Evanuris then he would have learn all he could about her.

“I want that.” She told him, her words clumsy and confused. “I want what they have.” A smile curved over his lips at her words.

“And what is that?” He asked, she shot him a glare without thinking; this seemed to make his smile grow. Was he toying with her, it was the Dread Wolf she spoke to.

“Freedom” her voice was quiet, unsure. He stood with her words; walking over to her he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Then it will be yours.” His voice was kind now, gentle. She looked up at him, a mix of emotions welled up in her. Joy, fear, and for the first time in, she didn’t know how long, hope. “But” He started, and her shoulders fell. “There is something I need you to do before I can remove your Vallaslin.” She nodded, the vallaslin were the shackles that held back their magic, but they were also a symbol.

“You see, Elvhen must feel the truth in what you say, they must believe you know what you are saying.” She nodded as he spoke. “You vallaslin, this design...” His finger touched her cheek again, touching her vallaslin, causing her to shiver. He seemed to realise what he had done and dropped his hand, clearing his throat he continued. “They will know you are a priestess of high standing, and an elder, just by looking.”

“What do you need me to do, Fen’ha...Solas?” She spoke like she was asking for an order, he seemed crest fallen at her question.

“I told you, I want you to tell them the truth.” His gaze lingered on her for a moment; she couldn’t place the emotions that past behind his eyes. She moved away, sitting down in a nearby chair. She was starting to feel overwhelmed, when Solas’s hand came down again on her shoulder she realized she was shaking. She looked up at him, quietly she asked.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” She asked, she was so scared, scared she was being used, tricked, she wanted the freedom she saw out there, but what it this was all some ploy? “If I tell them the truth, that the Evanuris aren’t gods, that includes you.”

“I have tried to tell them, but they will not listen...”

“But why do they need to know!?”

“You where lucky, serving Mythal, but even you must remember the early days, when they were grabbing at power, all the death they caused.”

“But that was millennium ago.”

“And there cruelty had only grown!” He was angry now, no frustrated, Lavellan’s eyes grew wide.

“No...” She muttered finding it hard to believe. “Why? They... they are worshipped, they have nothing to fear, they have all the power you could wish for.”

“And it is that power that has lead to their cruelty; they truly do believe that they are gods now, and that those that serve them really are beneath them.” And then Lavellan understood, they believed their own lies.

“You want to free everyone....” She looked up at him; there was awe in her eyes. “You seek to bring down the gods, to rebel.” He nodded slowly.

Lavellan became lost in thought again, her mind raced at the possibilities and the fear of them all. Still she remembered, she remembered the wars of the early days, as so many fought for power until only eight remained. Most important though, she remembered the freedom that had they had head before.

“No more Evanuris....” She looked up at him. “I want to help.” Her voice was stronger than before, more confident. Solas smiled at her.

“I am glad.” He moved to sit down behind his desk then. “We will need a plan.” He told her, lacing his fingers together watching her over them.

“I thought you just wanted me to tell the truth.”

“I do, but how the truth is presented is as important as the truth itself.” Lavellan nodded they started to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so How/Why is this "Lavellan"? My idea is that one of the few points the Dalish got right was her name, and some Dalish took on the name as a last name because of the lession/meaning in THEIR version of the story. 
> 
> Also! With the Vallaslin, I sort of think that there is something more to it then just a tattoo, the word translates to 'Blood Writing" and given the hints we get into Solas's feelings on blood magic and that it's just another kind of magic, i think in ancient times the vallaslin might have been used as a kind of magical shackle to control the lower classes.


	2. Lost Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off please note this is a much OLDER(younger?) version of Mythal, one with less understanding of the people, and no knowledge of Solas' plan. She has not yet been bettrayed by the other gods, and while she is 'the best of them', honestly it sounds like they were pretty horrible so i don't think that's saying a lot. 
> 
> Secondly! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! Thank you for all the kudos and hits and comments, (yes all this counts as a lot to me atm) Its what pushed me to get this chapter out so soon for you, even thought it was a pain. 
> 
> Thirdly, lots of POV shifts in this chapter, you have been warned.

Mythal’s POV

 

Construction had been going smooth, the Vir’abelasan had already been finished, only the temple around it was still being built. The Well of Sorrows provided a solution to problem Mythal had had for some time, the other Evanuris were made uncomfortable by the presence of any old enough to remember their rise, most had been removed from within their own ranks but not Mythal’s. She did not wish to lose what they knew, the knowledge of magic without vallaslin, the battles, and most important, the enemies of those days. The Well of Sorrows solved this problem, for the knowledge of their soul could be taken, stored within the well, and it would appear as though the bodies had just entered the Uthenera, though in truth they would were effectively dead.

She had gathered up the servants that remembered the rise, almost all were accounted for only Lavellan was missing. This would not do, she needed to remove all of them in one swift motion to appease the others. Pulling one of the high priest over to her roughly, she questioned him;

“I told you to bring everyone, where is _Lavellan_?” Her voice was like poison, and the high priest trembled before her.

“Please, Mother Mythal, I do not know.” He sounded like he was begging. “It seems she has been missing for some time, since construction on the temple began.”

“Then where was she last seen? I will have to find her myself, since you have proven incompetent.”

“At…at the altar just north.” He seemed to stutter at first but regained some composer towards the end of his words. She nodded and let him go, the high priest returned the others and awaited their instructions.

“Well, I see before me, my oldest and most loyal servants.” Mythal began, her voice having changed to a calm, motherly tone. “You know I value all of you, and the knowledge you hold.” The group before her bowed, as she continued. “That knowledge cannot be lost.” Some nodded agreeing with this statement. “That is why I need you to enter the Vir’abelasan.” She took pause, watching them closely for any signs of fear. “It will hold your memories, your knowledge, and any who wish to know as you do, may drink from the well and gain that knowledge.” The servants seemed to understand, and there were no signs of fear from them. “Now sadly, it will not be an easy thing, in doing this you will have to enter Uthenera to recover but only for a short time.” This lie came so easy to her, for this needed to be done. “Please know I expect you to do this.” It was her way of tell them that this was a command, without being so blunt. “Please.” She motioned them to the newly created Well of Sorrows. The high priests and priestesses followed her; she stood before them, a caring smile on her lips.

“It is simple, just step into the well, and then open yourself up to the spirits of wisdom who reside here.” The first priest stepped forward, the one she had questioned, she placed a hand on his shoulder, Mythal seemed every bit the caring mother the stories made her out to be. The priest nodded to her before entering the Vir’abelasan, the water started to glow a bright blue, and created a column around the man. When the tide of the well pulled back the priest fell to his knees. Two other servants, younger, and of lower standing came forward to take the priest from the well and to his resting place for ‘Uthenera’. This continued with the following men and woman, there were only 10 in total, though there should have been 11. Once Mythal was sure that all had gone to plan she left the ritual sight, passing though an the crossroads, she reached her altar, the one Lavellan was last seen at.

“Where have you gone…?” She question, as she walked around the field of flowers. Slowly she reached into the fade, out to the spirits of this place, looking for the memories of the land. It was not hard to find Lavellan in the dreamscape before her, the vallaslin made that easy. Mythal watched the memory of her servant cleaning the stature at the main altar.

Mythal had started to allow her older servants more freedom in the last few centuries, believing that they, better than most, knew the price of failure. She had believed it to have worked and even this memory seemed to prove it. So why can’t I find you? In that moment her question was answered, Lavellan turned, and so did Mythal, to see what the memory showed her.

“Fen’Harel.” The memory disappeared around her, as her rage took hold. It didn’t matter; she saw what she needed to. _He took her, stole her from me! Why? Another of his tricks, to cause me grief._

Of course, that had to be it, the other Evanuris had even reported that he had taken their servants in the past. Young servants mostly so the other did not care, believing he was only doing it to form his own ranks. With the vallaslin is made no differences, the servants would never truly be loyal to him.

 

Lavellan POV 

 

It had been months, closing in on a year, since Lavellan had joined Solas and his rebellion, she still wore the vallaslin. She would not lie, this scared her, it meant that any moment Mythal could reclaim her as her own.

She had worked hard for now, telling the others what she knew, what she remembered. Even taking the more reluctant to the sights of past events, to show them the truth in the fade, and it had worked. Word was spreading between the freed slaves, for now Lavellan understood that this was what they had always been, _slaves._

In the last few months she had had more free time to herself then she could properly remember. She had even been given a place of her own to stay, just a simple cabin in the valley, still it was her’s and that was enough. There was a quiet knock on the door, and she jumped a little, some things she still wasn’t use too.

“Umm...come in?” There was a chuckle on the other side of the door as it cracked open.

“You do not sound sure.” Solas’s voice leaked into the cabin. She laughed now too, he was right.

“Yes, come in.” She said again, trying to sound more sure of herself. He opened the door fully now, but did not step in.

“In truth, I was wondering if you would come out, there is something I wish to ... show you.” He told her. She nodded, she knew it was just a request, knew she didn’t have to say yes, but she wanted too. Slowly Lavellan was allowing herself to remember the truth of Fen’Harel, though she shared that truth a lot less than those of the Evanuris. She had thought back to before he had been uplifted, she had never really forgotten, but knew that to even think such things could be considered blasphemy.

She left the cabin with Solas, he lead her away from the lake, into a private grove of trees near the edge of the forest. When he stopped and turned to her, he looked a little sad.

“You remember a great deal.” He told her, and she nodded. “Some of the stories you tell the people even I had forgotten till you spoke them.” She looked away from him then, felling something like embarrassment. “Still there is something I believe you have forgotten.” She raised an eye brow then, the look in her eye was that of a challenge, he laughed at this, some of the sadness slipping away.

“I think you’ve forgotten a fellow servant,” He said slowly, taking a step towards her. “Named Solas.” His words were careful, and she wondered at his game, thought by this point, she knew it was _mostly_ safe to play the dread wolf’s games.

“I recall that there was a servant of Mythal by that name.” She started, using the same slow careful words he did. “But he passed into the fade a long time ago; in fact, I believe it was the same day as Fen’Harel’s birth that he did.” The faintest of smiles curled at the corners of Solas’s lips, good she had taken the right step in his game, though perhaps, just maybe this time it was not a game.

“He did, though did not stay in the fade.” He said simply, now it was her turn to smile, and she did not try to hide it. This was why he did what he did. She walked past him and sat down on a fallen log.

“I am glad then, for I had feared he was devoured by Fen’Harel.” Solas sat down beside her, in a quiet voice, more unsure then he normally was he said.

“I remember you as well Lavellan.” She looked at him then, her eyes wide with shock. “Don’t look at me like that! You are not an easy thing to forget.” She blushed a little then, and felt the need to look away. She had been so jealous when he had been uplifted, it was no wonder she remember him, and how he had been like her once, but she was a servant, below him once he gained his freedom, to have still recalled her from a time most would wish to forget, it was an honor.

“It must be true though.” She said to the air in front of her, though of course he heard. “Why would you do all this, why would you seek our freedom, if you did not remember what the shackles felt like.” It was then that she felt his finger under her chin, turning her face to look at him.

“That is why I do this, yes.” She relaxed a little. “But that is not why I remember you.” Her face flushed with blood, but his eyes held her gaze. His other hand came up and touched her cheek. “I think it’s time.” He said, moving them to their knees, his other hand moved from her chin to her other cheek. Slowly an otherworldly heat grew, not uncomfortable, but strange, she felt it in the thin lines of her vallaslin, and it recalled something to the front of her mind. Closing her eyes as his hands started to glow a soft blue she gasped, tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt a flood of magic rush into her. His hand slid over her face until they held the back of her neck.

“Ar lasa mala revas” his words where soft and comforting, so honest, her feelings over whelmed her and she buried her face in his chest as soft sobs escaped her lips. It was like a fog had lifted, everything was so clear now, the tingle of the fade on her skin, the weight of her magic. It had all been held back for so long, but now the dam had broken.

 

Solas POV

 

Solas just held her while she adjusted to this new freedom, he had removed many vallaslin, but none had had a reaction so strong, though none had worn them as long as she had. When she finally caught her breath and pulled back she tried to give him a smile, and he sigh.

“Please Lavellan, I know, I know that that.” He pointed to her smiling lips. “Is a lie.” Her shoulders slumped a little. “You do not need to lie to me, please.” He explained. “You are free now.”

Slowly Lavellan nodded to him, understanding coming over her face. He stood helping her to her feet. As they walked back to her cabin he explained she should be careful with her magic for the next few days, that it would be stronger and harder to control now. Once they reached her door he let her enter alone.

“Oh and Lavellan?” She stopped. “I am glad there is someone that remembers the servant Solas.” He did not wait to see her reaction he couldn't.

As he returned to the crossroads his mind raced, he remembered her from those days long ago, he had been enamored by her then. Even as a slave she had had confidence, a kindness that drew others in, and ability to make people feel safe. When he had set out to find someone to aid him, to tell the others about the Evanuris, his mind had gone straight to her. He had told himself it was because of her skills, that she would be an asset, the most helpful option, but as he spent more time with her, he knew that was not it. It seemed he had tried to forget his feelings for her, for his own safety from the security as an Evanuris, just has she had forgotten the slave version of him for her own safety.

Entering the crossroads through one of the Eluvian at the edge of the valley, he made his way to return to the ‘Home of the Gods’ he needed to keep up appearances after all, it was not the time for him to act, not yet. Before he could reach his desired eluvian though, he saw her, and a fine bead of cold sweat ran down his back.

Before him stood The Mother of All. The evanuris he had once served, the one that had lifted him up. _Mythal._

“I want her back Fen’Harel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven in Chapter 
> 
> Ar lasa mala revas: "You are (now) free." I give you your freedom."


	3. Confrontation of Mythal

Solas's POV

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play with me Wolf, I want the servant you stole from me.” Mythal was flat and to the point, Solas watched her carefully, this was dangerous. He had thought that taking such an old servant might cause problems but it had seemed that no one had noticed Lavellan’s disappearance until now. He walked slowly, putting space between himself and the eluvian that lead to the valley.

“A person cannot be stolen.” He said slowing, walking over to Mythal.

“She wears my vallaslin, _she belongs to me_.” Solas clenched his fist, holding back his rage at this claim. Glancing over, Mythal laughed. “Does that bother you Fen’Harel? You know it’s best for them, if left on their own the wars of the past would return. That vallaslin creates peace, gives certainty.”

“You think too little of them.”

“No, you can’t see the truth because you were once one of them. You heart bleeds and it clouds your mind.” She told him, taking a step towards him, her eyes where cold as she stared down at him. “But none of that matters, you will bring her back to me.” She told him, it was not a request.

“What if she doesn’t want to be returned to you?” He asked slowly, allowing the weight of the words fall.

“That doesn’t matter, _she is mine_.” And with those words Mythal turned and left the cross roads.

Solas stood there for a while, empty, numb, everything was ruined, Lavallen no longer hand Mythal’s vallaslin, and once the Evanuris knew he could remove them they wouldn't allow him to continue. Frustrated Solas turned, returning to the valley.

 

Lavellan's POV

 

  
Another knock at the door? Lavellan looked over and bit her lip, it was strange, few bothered to visit her.

“Come in.” She said quietly. The door opened, it was Solas, she looked at him confused, it was late and there didn’t seem to be a reason from him to have returned. “I don’t have any more tattoos for you to remove.” She teased as she stood. Solas didn’t say anything, his face was an emotionless mask and Lavellan’s heart started to sink. “What’s wrong?”

“Ir abelas “He said quietly. “Mythal, has noticed you are missing.”

“What does it matter, she can’t control me anymore.” Lavellan said, touching her now bare cheek, slowly though she started to understand. “But, if she learns that….”

“Ir abelas” he said again. Lavellan shook her head.

“Tel’abelas.” She told him. She was very close to him now. “Ma melava halani , Ne lasa ma mir’revas.” She told him as she reached out and lightly touched his arm. “Ma serannas” She took a deep breath.

“So I can’t return to Mythal, if I do, she, and the other evanuris, will learn that you can remove the vallaslin. I can’t stay here; if they do find me it reveals your plans.” She clicked her tongue as she spoke, using the rhythm to help her think. “So... the only way, is,” she looked up at him then. “I’ll have to die?” She questioned, knowing they weren’t left with another opinion that would protect the rebellion. There was a low rumble that came from Solas’s chest.

“No.” He said simply.

“But, the rebellion? The others.”

“You’re not going to die.” He grabbed her arms and the honesty in his eyes shocked her. Lavellan stared up at him, slowly she nodded. She felt the desperation in how he held her in place, he was scared, he didn’t want to lose her. She understood this now, and she understood what it meant, understood that her remembering him before he was Fen’Harel was the cause. He valued her, cared for her, and that made him weak. She needed to do something, she needed to fix this. She would not let all he had worked for fall to piece, all because of her. She had to return to Mythal, make it seem like it was only her, she could protect the rebellion, by giving herself up.

Lavellan slowly pushed herself up onto her toes, her lips met his. It was light little thing, a kind of thank you, but as she started to pull away, he gripped her arms tighter and pulled her back into the kiss. He was desperate and she gave in. His hands moved from her arms to her face holding her to him. His tongue moved against the seam of her lips, requesting entry, she granted it, losing herself in the moment.

Reaching up, Lavellan wrapped her arms around Solas’s neck, he relaxed at the touch, pulling back for a moment. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes, her breathing shallow and quick. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“We’ll figure something out.” She told him, Solas nodded. She took a step back, letting her hands fall back to her sides. “But not right now. You need to rest.” She knew how hard he had been working as of lately, and knew he had not been sleeping well. He nodded and took a step towards the door. As she watched him go to leave, something jumped in her chest, she had her own plan, she knew what she needed to do, and she knew what she couldn’t do. She couldn’t watch him leave. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

“You can rest here, if you want.” She told him. He looked back at her and a small smile pulled at the edges of his lips. She smiled too pulling him over to her bed. As he sat down beside her, she saw the fatigue in his posture and pulled him close, his head resting on her shoulder. They sat like that quietly, Lavellan gently playing with his long braided hair. Solas’s breathing slowed and soon she knew he was sleeping. Carefully she moved his head off of her shoulder, laying it down on the bed as she got up.

“Ir abelas.” She told him leaving her little cottage. She headed down into the valley, to the closest Eluvian she knew of. Lavellan knew that this was the only course of action; she would not let the others loss their freedom because of her, she would not lest Solas throw it all away. She would beg Mythal, she would take the vallaslin again if that’s what it took. Passing through the Eluvian, she traveled through the crossroads and returned to the shire of Mythal, were Solas has taken her from.

“I hope this works.” She muttered to herself as she kneeled before the shire. She reached out with her magic, allowing the signature of her energy to flow through it, reaching to the shire with it, and the idea of Mythal. She was using an old ritual to contact the Evanuris, a ritual so old that when Mythal felt it, she would know it was her, for few still knew how to do it.

The ritual took hours, her magic pulsing and calling out, finally there was a beat against her energy, an answer. She stopped pulling her magic back as she stood up, turning she watched as Mythal entered the clearing through the eluvian. Lavellan bit her lip, and bowed her head to the Evanuris.

“AH!” There was a hint of joy in Mythal’s voice. “My child, I have been worried about you!” She felt hands on her shoulders, Lavellan clenched her fists. “I am sorry for whatever Fen’Harel has done.”

 _Don’t look up._ She told herself. _She can’t see that they are gone, not yet._

“He didn’t do anything I did not want.” She spoke in an even practiced tone of calm respect. She felt Mythal’s hand drop from her shoulder. Lavellan’s heart was racing, as she started to speak the truth. “He gave me my freedom. I had thought, because I was a high priestess that I was free, but no, that is not true freedom.” She took a deep breath. “That gift of freedom was worth whatever you have planned for me. I return to you willingly, in hopes that you will only punish me.”

Mythal’s hand was on her chin, she turned Lavellan’s face up to look at her. Shock flashed in Mythal’s eyes as she saw Lavellan’s bare face.

“How?”

“Do you really not know?” Lavellan’s eyes were defiant; Mythal took a step back, apprising her former servant.

“You _wanted_ this?” Mythal asked slowly, and for a moment Lavellan saw hope, a way out of all this that did not include her own death.

“Yes, I did not know it was at first, but yes, now I know that it is what I have always wanted.” She told Mythal.

“This is… a problem.” Mythal started to pace before Lavellan, she did not know what was coming next, this was not the reaction she thought she would receive. “You remember, the others do not want anyone who remembers.” Mythal explained slowly. “It is why I created the vir’abelasan, I did not wish to lose my oldest servants, at least not completely.” Lavellan’s mouth dropped open as she started to understand. The temple in the south that was being built, the oldest elves she knew to be disappearing or entering the uthenera.

“Because the evanuris can’t risk their divinity.” Mythal nodded to Lavellan, who took a deep breath and when she spoke her voice was louder then she would have liked. “So you will kill those that fought for you! Those that allowed you to become so powerful!” She was angry at the idea of it, their arrogance, upset with how unfair it all was. “You are not gods! You treat you own people as slaves but you are no different than us, not truly.”

“We are, without the order we brought you would have destroyed yourselves.”

“I was there, I remember! I know that that is a lie. We fought for you, those were your wars, not ours!” Lavellan was shocked by her own actions, her own words. This was not what she had planned, but it seemed her short time with Solas had changed her deeply. Mythal was glaring at her, but Lavellan did not back down.

The moment stretched out, quiet and long, it seemed to last for eternity, a battle of will. Between one who only knew freedom and there for did not respect it, and one that had only just earned freedom and now valued it more than anything. The truth hung in the air, waiting to be spoken.

“Yes, they were our wars.” She said slowly. She walked back over to Lavellan. “But do you really think freedom is better? That it is worth the losses it will take to achive?”

“Yes.” She answered simply, she feared that Mythal might be catching on, might understand more than Lavellan wanted. She prayed she had not given everything away in her attempt to save it.

“Go…” Mythal said slowly, Lavellan took a step back. 

“What?”

“Go back then, if that’s what you want, your freedom, go.” Mythal told Lavellan. She nodded quickly she turned and headed towards the Eluvian. She did not trust that Mythal would not change her.

“But please.” Lavellan stopped as Mythal spoke. “Please tell the Dread wolf to move carefully.” Lavellan nodded before she slipped through the mirror.

 

Mythal's POV

 

Mythal watched Lavallen step through the eluvian, things had not gone as she had planned. She had truly believed Fen’Harel to be foolish for thinking the people wanted freedom, that they could handle it, and while she was still unsure if their freedom was a wise choice, it was clear that it was one they desired.

To go so far as to remove the vallaslin, Fen’Harel had conviction, and clearly he was acting on that conviction. How had he managed to do this? And why? To remove the vallaslin would unlock their power, free not only the people, but the magic. What was he planning? Mythal had a skinning feeling of what it might be.

Slowly she stroked her chin as she started to paced before her own alter, she was unsure, had she made a mistake letting Lavellan go? Likely. It was not a choice that would be free of reprisal. Still after seeing how strongly she desired it. Her own freedom. It had shook Mythal, it had affected her understanding of the people, of what they needed, and what they wanted. The Evanuris where not gods, no matter how they postured, they did not know all, and clearly did not know what was best.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to plan her next move.

“Dread wolf, you make everything so much harder.”

What was he planning? She was not foolish enough to think he had only removed Lavellan’s vallaslin, no if he could do this, and if he truly wanted to free the people then he would have removed the vallaslin from any that desired it. Mythal’s shoulder’s fell as a wave of emotion hit her.

 

_Guilt._

_Regret._

_Understanding._

 

She walked over to the Eluvian, stepping though it, she walked the crossroads slowly, thoughtfully, making her way to the mirror that would take her to the vir’abelasan.

Standing in front of the Well of Sorrows she watched it’s surface flickered and shifted, a pool of knowledge, of magic and mana, of the fade it’s self. One minute like water the next like light. _Had there been another course? Another choice?_ Slowly she stepped into the well, the warmth of the minds of those sacrificed to it wrapping around her, welcoming. Voices, thoughts, power and memory all invade her.  

_We are trapped._

_Why do we weep?_

_The new are faithful to Mythal._

_The new ones believe._

_They know no better._

_We remember._

Images of blood, pain, war, flash though her, no not just images, memories, for a moment the taste of blood and smoke, the heat blistering her skin. Memories of the day's before.  _ENOUGH!_ She commanded, the consciences calmed, silent they waited. 

 

 _Is it true?_  She recalls her words with Lavellan, the memory of them entering the well. She feels the other swirl around the thoughts, ether and magic.

 

_“That gift of freedom was worth whatever you have planned for me. I return to you willingly, in hopes that you will only punish me.”_

_“You want this?”_

_“Yes, I did not know it was at first, but yes, now I know that it is what I have always wanted.”_

_“But do you really think freedom is better? That it is worth the losses it will take to achieved?”_

_“Yes.”_

Around her own memories the other’s pressed, pushing themselves into it.

_Yes._

_It’s true._

_It’s a gift._

_You stole it._

_Needed your protection._

_We sacrificed it._

_But you kept it._

_Never returned it._

Mythal’s heart sank and she left the well, unable to bare the truth of their words.  Her heart ached, their words still echoing in her head even though the ‘waters’ of the well no longer touched her.

“What have I done? What have we done?”

 

Lavellan's POV

 

The faint rays of dawn where just breaking over the horizon, turning the night from black to gray. Lavellan returned to her cabin, she stood before her own door. Unsure of how she had returned, of how she had convinced Mythal to let her return. Had she convinced her? Why had she let her return?

Slowing she opened the door, trying to be as quiet as she could. It did not matter though, Solas was sitting up, awake, lines of stress and worry craved into his face. He looked up at her, eyes widening, in a moment he was at her side, relief, and joy clear on his face. Quickly these emotions fell away, replaced by anger, anger born of fear.

“You returned to Mythal.” It was not a question, Solas knew it was the truth. Lavellan slipped past him into the cabin. She walked across the small space. She couldn't look at him.

“Yes.” She said simply.

“How could you!” The room seemed to shake with his words, Lavellan felt so small.

“How could I? How could I let you destroy all you had worked for?” She asked, her voice small.

“How could you reveal what I have done? Now she knows I can remove the vallaslin!” She heard him suck back a sharp breath. “Soon the others will know. This _will_ destroy all I've worked for.”

“No!” She turned to face him. His face desperate, scared, she needed to explain, he didn’t understand, of course he didn’t. “She let me return! She understood! She is not like the others. Mythal, she is the best of them!” Solas did not respond and she knew this was her chance. She explained why she left, that she knew he would never let her go on her own, and that she couldn’t be the reason his rebellion failed. She told him how she had planned to make it seem he had only removed her vallaslin, that she was the first. But she hadn’t needed to. That Mythal had truly believed she was doing good by the people, just as Lavellan had believed she had been ‘free’ before.

“She told me, that if this was what I truly wanted, to return to you.” She watched Solas carefully; his eyes down cast as he processed what she had told him.

“Perhaps...” He said slowly. “You are right.” His words where thoughtful, with only the smallest hint of worry.

“She also said ‘tell the Dread wolf to move carefully’” She added as he finally looked up at her, his brow creased in confusion. He was quiet for a long time, Lavellan could not read his expression, she worried, did this mean more then she knew? Finally he turned opening the door and left her cabin without a word. Lavellan was stunned she sunk down to her bed, pressing the heels of her hands to her forehead she started to shake.

_Please, do let this have been a mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven in Chapter 
> 
> Ir abelas: I am sorry.  
> Tel'abelas: I'm not [sorry].  
> Ma melava halani: You helped me.  
> Ne lasa ma mir’revas: You gave me my freedom.  
> Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you).  
> Vir'abelasan: "The place of the way of sorrows." Refers to the Well of Sorrows.  
> Uthenera: Waking sleep; immortal. Uthenera was the name of the ancient practice of immortal elves who would "sleep" once they tired of life. Literally: "Eternal waking dream".


	4. Blessed Foolery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Again sorry for the long hiatus, I am planning on doing some more regular updates and getting this story (as well as my or fic ideas) back on track.

Solas POV

 

The dawn crept over the hills of the valley, slowly the world was waking, but what was it waking too? Things had changed, shifted under his feet; he needed to balance himself before any action could be taken. Lavellan had been foolish, acted without thought, but in truth, he would have likely done the same. Perhaps, her actions where the preferred, she had returned after all, and if what she had said was true, then maybe things would be easier then he could have hoped.

 

He needed to speak with her; he needed to know for sure that Mythal wasn’t just playing Lavellan. If the All-Mother truly did see the value in the people’s freedom she could be a powerful ally.

 

Solas nodded to himself, he had a course of action. Making his way down to the main temple and through the eluvian into the crossroads. His heart was in his throat, nerves, he knew where to go to find Mythal, but this could be a trap, if she had lied to Lavellan, sent her back to lure him out. Still he had to try. _Tell the Dread wolf to move carefully._  Mythal’s message, he could not imagine her saying this if there was not at least some honesty in her actions.  

 

He traveled through the crossroads, finally reaching a grand mirror. Out of place among the more simple eluvians, it was double the height, and in an ornate frame, images halla, dragons and wolves craved in relief. Placing a hand on the smooth glass the mirror sparked to life at his touch, the surface rippling like water. _The home of the Gods_. He stepped through and entered a realm unlike any other.

 

Here the line between the fade and the waking world was unintelligible; it made the air sing with magic, magic centuries in the making. Everything seemed to glow, softly the light blending together dulling any shadows.  Solas walked between the crystal like trees that lined the snow white path, the ‘perfection’ of this place had always made him feel uncomfortable.

 

 As the crystal trees thinned a city spread out before him, gold and splendid, spirits of those in the uthenera pasted by him. Some had long ago abounded their bodies, and having lived so long in the fade had lost some of themselves, becoming only they’re strongest characteristic, be that desire, wisdom, pride, or compassion, they had become the very embodiment of their trait.

 

Solas walked the streets of the golden city, even with the spirits around him the city had quietness to it, it did not live the way other cities did. He reached the center, a large structure seemed to grow out of the very ground, crystal like, the main light source of the city, and where the Evanuris lived. Entering the building, he prayed to find Mythal there and not the others.

 

He climbed the main steps to the top of one of the eight towers, Mythal’s tower. When he reached the top he found the door open, he froze in place, a sliver of fear gripped him. What was her walking into? This could mean the destruction of everything he had worked for, or it could be something he had never dreamed would come to pass.

 

“Do not linger in the shadows so, Dread Wolf.” A voice said from in the room, and out of his sight. Squaring his shouldered Solas entered the room. To his left there was moment and he reached out for his magic, pulling his mana around him and readying a barrier.

 

“There is no need.” Mythal came forward, her posture relaxed, but her face cheerless. She walked around to a simple desk within the library like room, sat down and motioned for him to do the same, Solas obliged. Placing her hands together Mythal rested her head on her finger tips. “You have been busy.” She told him.

 

Solas said nothing, he watched her carefully, as she watched him. He searched for meaning in her eyes, for intent in her actions. Carefully he shifted his weight in the chair, taking on a seemingly more relaxed posture.

 

“As have you.” He said simply. He had known about the Vir’abelasan, it was why he had acted when he did, why he had taken Lavellan when he did. Mythal sighed, leaning back her hands dropping to the arm rests of her chair.

 

“Your actions will bring suffering, you know this don’t you?” She had given up the game, it was not one Mythal had ever been fond of, Solas knew this.

 

“But it will be less then what the people endure now.” He told her, it was Mythal silently nodded.  She looked over his shoulders, her eyes unfocused as she fell deep in thought. Quietly that sat like this for a long time.

 

“I will help you.” She said finally, Solas could not hold his calm mask in place at her words, shock was written clearly there. Mythal finally looked at him and she laughed, the sound echoed around them for a moment.

 

“Truly you thought so little of me?” She asked, faking the sound of hurt. “How can I call myself the patron of justice if do not aid you?” She asked.

 

“When all is done, you won’t be.” He told her, again she nodded. Did she really understand? She acted as if this was all so simple, and in a way maybe it was.  “Lavellan was right; you really are the best of them.” Again Mythal laughed.

 

“Flattery doesn’t suit you.” She told him as she stood. “I understand that you will not reveal your plan to me that would be dangerous. Luckily, I have my own plan.” She told him. “Maybe it is in vain, but, I will speak to the others. I was able to see reason, they will too.” Solas stood, his actions controlled by the panic he felt. She raised a hand before he could speak. “Do not worry; I will present it as my own plan. Inspirited by the Vir’abelasan.” She stopped for a moment. “It is after all the reason I’m doing this. I spoke to them, I was cruel trapping them there...” Her words trailed off. Slowly she made her way to the door; clearly she was showing him out. “Continue with your plans, and I will begin my own, for now we may simply know that our goals are aligned.”

 

Lavellan POV

 

Months had pasted since the night Lavellan had spoken with Mythal, there had been a shift in the valley, more and more the others were working with their magic, learning control, and learning how to fight with it. Sentinel armour was being forged, weapons stoke piled and guilt built in Lavellan. She had started this; she had created this shift to war. It was because of this that she kept away, she worked with her own magic, flexed muscles she had forgotten how to use, and used her memories of wars past to relearn how to fight.

 

As the months neared a year she couldn’t take it anymore, the guilt was too heavy. Early one morning she left her cabin and headed down to the temple, she needed to speak to Solas, apologize again. She would do all she could to repair her mistake.

 

Entering the temple she headed down the hall to the eluvian that would take her to Solas’s study. When faced with that wooden door again she felt small and foolish, just as she had that first day. Quietly she knocked.

 

“Come in.” A voice called on the other side. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door opened and entered the room. It was not the same, before it had been neat and organized; now maps lay about, and so many correspondents covered his desk that for a moment it was hard to see Solas behind them.

 

Slowly he looked up at her, over the many papers, and a flicker of shock moved over his face. “I thought you had left us.” He told her simply as he returned to his work. The cold calm tone of his voice set her on edge. It took all her control to not lash out at him with rage.  

 

“No you didn’t.” She told him, it had to be a lied; Solas was not stupid enough to believe she would give up and run away, was he? No, this had to have been a lie he told himself, maybe he wished she had left.

 

“All the same, why are you here now?” He didn’t look at her as he spoke, this action twisted like a knife, sharp and sudden. He still resented her actions; she couldn’t really blame him for that.

 

“I was foolish.”  Her words were careful, she needed to take the right steps here if she had any hope of repairing the damage her actions had done. He looked up at her, placing his quill down, she had his attention that was good. “I should not have spoken with Mythal, I risked too much.” He just watched her, quietly; she couldn’t read the expression on his face. “It was not my place to make that choice. Please forgive me.” She bowed her head quietly, old habits of serving the evanuris returning as she asked forgiveness. “I will not act so again.” She finished.

 

His chair scraped the ground and she heard the lightest of footsteps as he made his way across the small space to her. He placed a hand under her chin, her skin burned were he touched her, pulling her back into a standing position.

 

“It was a risk.” He told her, his voice calm and smooth.  “But perhaps, one worth taking.” Lavellan’s brow creased together, she didn’t understand, the preparations; surely this was because of her actions. Solas took a step back from her, hands cross behind his back he seemed so detached, so different then he had that night. Motioning for her to sit down Solas turned and returned to behind his desk.

 

“You were right.” He told her simply as she sat down. That was it that was all it took, she felt the weight of her choice lifting, and with it, the guilt she had clung to for nearly a year. “She is the best of them.”

 

“If that is true, then why do we prepare for battle?” The ghost of a smile traveled over his lips, he nodded slowly.

 

“This would have happened sooner or later.” He told her simply, his detached tone starting to grate on her. “With Mythal’s own plan taking shape, it is best to be prepared.” He told her. Lavellan stood up, perhaps a little too quickly causing some of the papers on his desk to shift.

 

“I see now.” Her rage audible in her voice, the guilt she had been feeling, had been pointless, and he had not care to tell her not to worry. That the choice she had made had worked out for the best, because she didn’t matter not really. He had needed her, that was true, but that step of the plan was done now, so why should he concern himself with her? “Since I am clear or no more use now, I will leave you to your business.” She told her, her voice harsh. She turned and left the study without giving him a chance to speak.

 

Lavellan’s mind raced as she returned to her cabin, she was hurt, she shouldn’t be, it was just another point too how foolish she could be. She had for a moment thought he cared about her, valued her as more than just a voice box of the truth, but as someone that knew him, the remembered the man and didn’t just see the god. She had had feeling for him, but that was foolish, just hero worship for the man that freed her. She had fooled herself, he had not been mad at her for speaking to Mythal because he thought he would lost _her_ but because he would lose a helpful tool.

 

She stormed around her cabin, gathering up the few things she cared for, clearly he would not miss her if she left. He had hoped she already had, so she would. She would not fight another war for a detached evanuris, no she would find away to be free of all this.

 

Her rage resulted in things taking much longer then they would normally. It was ready past noon when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it she found herself face to face with a young elven woman, the woman seemed unsure, simply handing a note to her before leaving without a word.

 

_“Meet me tonight, simply speak ‘Fen’harel Enansal’ to the eluvian and you will find me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven in this Chapter:
> 
> Vir'abelasan: "The place of the way of sorrows." Refers to the Well of Sorrows.  
> Uthenera: Waking sleep; immortal. Uthenera was the name of the ancient practice of immortal elves who would "sleep" once they tired of life. Literally: "Eternal waking dream".  
> Fen’harel Enansal: The Dread Wolf's Blessing


	5. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters has some NSFW content, so you've been warned.
> 
> Also this is the first time I've written anything like this, so constructive criticism is welcome!

The Eluvian before her was dark, closed, around her the night seemed heavy, but maybe that was just the weight of her choices catching up with her. The valley was silent, it was late, and it seemed the Lavallen was the only one awake. She took a deep breath, he wanted to speak with her that was what mattered, she didn’t know what he would say, she had hope. She hoped that he would say he did value her, that she was more than just a tool, but if that was true, then why? Why had he thought that she had left, why hadn’t he spoken with her since that night.

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

 _“Fen’harel Enansal”_ The eluvian flared to life, basking Lavellan in a soft blue light. For a moment she found she could not move, she was scared, she didn’t know what a waited her on the other side of the mirror.

 

It took more effort than she would have liked, but she forced herself to step through, the cool water like sensation that greeted her helped. When she opened her eyes on the other side she found herself calm and in a beautiful room.

 

It looked like an entrance hall; the floor was black marble, veins of grey and white running through it. The walls where simple, a clean white, and as she looked up towards the valued ceiling she gasped at its beauty, black like the floor, with golden supports and glowing orbs that lit the room. Slowly she stepped away from the mirror, exploring the room. Two tables stood against either wall, golden like the supports and laden with candles.  Lavellan walked along one of the tables, her hand lightly trailing over its smooth surface.

 

“Welcome.”

 

Lavellan jumped a bit as the silence was broken. She looked over and saw Solas; he stood at the far end of the hall, clearly having just entered. She turned and slowly made her way over to him.

 

“I am surprised you came.” He was dressed in a simple tunic, and his posture was more relaxed than she had seen him in the valley.

 

“What is this place?” She asked, it was an easier question, much easier than the ones she had come to have answered. He let out the smallest laugh, and nodded for her to follow.

 

The left the entrance hall, making their way through many rooms just as beautiful as the first, as they went he explained.

 

“This is my...” He paused for a moment as if he was looking for the right word. “home?” He finally said, though he seemed to question if it was right. Finally they reach a room, something like a study. The walls were lined with book shelves, dark, wooden and warm. The floor was covered in a red carpet, and in the middle sat two chairs, plush and deep brown. Solas sat and Lavellan followed suit.

 

They sat there; quiet, for a long time, just watching each other.

 

Finally Lavellan could not take it anymore.

 

“You thought I left.” She was trying to sound calm, but failing, as the hurt and anger she felt dripped into her voice. “How, how could you?” She bit her lip and sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself. “Did you truly think, that after everything I would abandon all this without a word. “

 

“I had hoped.” He replied simply.

 

That was all it took, Lavellan was on her feet and already half way to the door, when she felt a hand on her arm.

 

“I had hoped, that this distraction had left.” She stopped, listening, but she did not turn back to look at him. “I had hoped that you had made the choice so I couldn`t make.” She heard him take in a shaky breath; she turned and looked at him. “It would have been kinder that way, but...” she cut him off, following her gut she kissed him.

 

He was stiff under her lips, but only for a moment, his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. Her`s reached up around his neck, a smile pressed into her lips. She understood, she felt foolish for not seeing it before, he had hoped she had left not because she didn’t mean anything to him, but because she meant too much. He worried that it would weaken him, that she would distract from his duty.

 

When he broke off the kiss she laughed a bit as she saw the smile that quietly played at the edges of his lips.

 

“Now you are the foolish one.” She told him, his brow perked up in questioning, she laughed a little more. “Your duty, it’s to lead a rebellion.” She told him. “Rebellions are built on hope, on _feelings._ Having someone, it’s anything but a distraction to your duty. No it’s the reason for you duty.” He let out a little laugh as well.

 

“You are right.” He told her, leading her back to the chairs, as he sat down he pulled her into his lap. “You show wisdom that I have not seen, vhanan.” Lavellan felt her face flush as her ears started to burn.

 

“Vhanan?” She questioned. He looked up at her, he didn’t need to say anything, the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. “Yes, you are right. Ma'arlath” Solas’s hands cupped her face and pulled her into another kiss. She smiled and returned it.

 

Solas’s POV

 

She had understood, she had come to speak with him, she had given him a chance and now, now she sat with him, calling him _ma’arlath_.

 

He couldn’t believe it; it made him so happy, too happy for it to be real. Here was this person, who remembered him, who knew the whole truth and still loved him. A part of him couldn’t believe it was possible, and believed that all this was doomed, but in this moment, he was happy, and he was not about to let her go.

 

Her head rested on his shoulder, slowly his hands moved up her sides, pushing up her tunic and revealing the skin of her hips. She made a small, pleased sound as she lifted her head to look at him. He smiled at her before kissing her. Lavellan’s hands held the back of his neck as her soft lips moved against his.

 

Reaching up he twisted his hand into her hair, his motions becoming more desperate. He had wanted this, wanted it for so long, to feel this closeness, this longing, and to have it return, it was shattering all the carefully placed walls he had built to protect himself. Lavellan hummed against him, her tongue softly flicking against his lips, he pulled her back smiling. His grip on her hair forcing her head back, he started to kiss her exposed neck. Her hands reached down his back gripping his tunic and pulling it up.

 

“Oh?”

 

Lavellan smiled and pulled his tunic up a little more. His own hands finding their way under her`s, pushing it up forcing her to let go as he pulled the tunic off her.  

 

Lavellan POV

 

Her chest moved with every breath, she felt flushed and happy. She couldn’t believe how the night had gone, she had been so hurt, so angry, but now all that was gone.

 

Solas’s hands lightly held her hips, he was just looking at her, she pressed her lips together, a little nervous, careful Lavellan reach up and gently pulled on the edges of her **chest wrappings**. Solas’s hand reached up, stopping her for a moment. She leaned forward, kissing his jaw she said.

 

“I want to.” She felt his hand fall away and she smiled, tugging at the fabric between her fingers freeing her breasts. As she pushed the fabric off her, she let out a little giggle when she found Solas`s hand _helping_ her.

 

Once her chest wraps were removed Solas’s lips on her collar bone, she murmured in agreement as his hands reached up to cup her breasts, her head falling back losing herself in the sensation of his hands.  His lips traveled across her skin and down her chest until they reached her breasts, the heat of his mouth over the little pink bud, causing her to let out the smallest of moans, she felt Solas’s lips twist into a smile at the sound.  Moving from one side to the other, he peppering her chest with the smallest bites and kisses. Fingers started to gently pull and twist the nipple he had left as his mouth closed around the other. Her hips rolled and she let out a series of small gasps.

 

“What lovely music.” Lavellan glanced down, a smirked played on his lips, clearly pleased with himself.

 

“I would like to hear more.” He told her, as she felt him work at the ties of her pants. She blushed, but before she could say anything his lips where on her’s with a force that hadn’t been there before.  As her pants loosened she felt him lift her up just a little, pushing her back into the other chair. It was only moments later that her smalls were also removed. He broke the kiss, Solas’ own breath was heavy now, she smiled.

 

He kissed his way down her, past her breasts; careful to avoid her now sensitive nipples.  She grumbled just a little, and again she felt his smile against her skin. He kissed the edges of her hips, lifting her legs as he did so, placing them over his shoulders. His breath was hot and close, she moaned, her hips bucking as her body begged for him.

 

He was so close, so near her, he kissed the insides of her thighs, she felt the moisture growing as he got closer to her folds, her moan turning into to a growl as he moved to her other thigh carefully avoiding her center. She felt his laugher against the soft muscle of her leg, her hand reached down into his dreaded hair, pulling him just the littlest bit back towards the wetness between her legs.

 

“Ma nuvenin.” 

 

His tongue pressed against her, and her hips lifted, carefully he found his way to her clit, and she groaned, her hips bucking up ad her grip in his hair tightening. She felt his own grip tighten on the outsides of her thighs, fingers biting into her soft flesh. As the movements of his tongue picked up pace she started to lose control of her hips, but as they tried to move and buck his hands moved to hold her in place.  Her free hand gripped the arm rest of the chair she was pressed into, as he began to suck at her most sensitive part.

 

Carefully he slipped a digit into her, she keened and moaned at the motions he made inside her.  Her hips bucked, partly freed from his grip, her back arched, as the last shreds of control left her. Magic long bound leaked off her, charging the air with its static energy as she neared her peak.  There was a shift in the air, her magic seeming to suck the air out of the room for just a moment as she came undone.

 

Solas lifted his face, Lavellan looked down at him, a faint shine from her juices visible on his lips.  She moved her legs, and carefully slid down to the floor with him. Without a moment’s pause she grabbed the edge of his tunic and pulled it off. She kissed his throat, carefully licking herself off of him before kissing him. Hands on his shoulder she pushed him back. She looked down at him, a cleaver smile playing on her lips. Her skilled fingers found the lacing of his trousers and made quick work of them. With just a bit of help from him, she had them off in moments.

 

Lavellan kissed the muscles of his stomach, her fingers gliding over the bones of his hips to the tops of his thighs. She was more than a little please at the gasp she heard when her carefully licked up his length. Now his hips bucked and she smiled, before flicking her tongue across his tip, the salty taste of pre-cum greeting her, he groaned and she took him in, his hips rocked back and forth. She could feel how he still tried to control himself. That wouldn`t do.

 

Her tongue twisted around him as she moved up and down, each motion causing him to come undone just a little more, the room now filling with his magic. The sharpness in the air, the smell of frost, his hand reached into her hair, pulling her up to him. They kissed, lips moving against each other, her hips grinding on top of him, whimpering at the closeness, as she motion cause his cock to slide against her.

 

Finally it seems to be too much for him, her grabbed her hips and plunged into her. She let out a moan, her magic sparking back up to meet his, crackling electricity meeting sharp frost. Everything was still for a moment, then her body began to tremble, she leaded forward and started to kiss him, her hips rolled against him.

 

His own trusts started off slow, controlled, testing the waters and picking up there pace as he went. Each motion earning more whimpers and moans from her. She broke off from the kiss, her back arching head falling back as she hit her peak again. Solas one hand grabbed her hip, his other wrapping around her back he flipped the two of them over.

 

His thrusts became more and more erratic, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him into her. His grunts mixing with her moan and whimpers for more. He bit down on the tender flesh of her neck, her nails scarped his back as she clung to him, her muscles tensing the room crackled and sparking again, as she rode out her pleasure, she felt him tense, his own pleasure spilling into her. There moans of pleasure mixing together, like their magic around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish in this Chapter 
> 
> Fen'Harel enansal: The Dread Wolf's blessing. The password to activate eluvians.  
> Vhenan: heart  
> ma'arlath: my love  
> Ma nuvenin: As you wish.


End file.
